Club
thumb|230pxSchon zu Beginn der ersten Staffel "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" der Anime-Serie existiert der Club, der nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht in der Schule von Hinamizawa stattfindet und in dem Spiele verschiedenster Art gespielt werden. Dazu gehören sowohl sportliche als auch geistig anspruchsvolle Spiele. Reine Glücksspiele kommen eher selten vor. In dem Club befinden sich alle Hauptcharaktere des Animes, darunter die Anführerin Mion Sonozaki sowie Rika Furude, Keiichi Maebara, Satoko Houjou, Rena Ryuugu, früher Satoshi Houjou und später auch Hanyuu Furude und Mions Zwillingsschwester Shion Sonozaki. Mion gibt als Zweck des Clubs normalerweise an, dass der Club die Mitglieder auf die Anforderungen des Lebens in einer komplexen Gesellschaft vorbereiten solle. Der Club wurde gegründet, nachdem Satoshi Mion darauf angesprochen hatte, dass sich seine Schwester in der Schule wohlfühlt, weil Mion verhindert, dass dort irgendjemand den Hass auf die Houjou-Familie zum Ausdruck bringt. Außerdem blieb Satoko dort von den Schikanen ihres Onkels und ihrer Tante verschont. Mion fühlt sich als Klassensprecherin verpflichtet, keine unsinnigen Regeln wie das Verhalten der Dorfbewohner gegenüber den Houjous in der Klasse zu dulden. Mion kam auf die Idee, dass Satoko länger in dem freundlichem Umfeld der Schule bleiben könnte, wenn das ganze als Club und somit als offizielle Schulaktivität stattfinden könnte. Weil Satoshi besorgt war, dass sie Ärger bekommen könnten, wenn sie sich beim Spielen draußen schmutzig machen, sammelte Mion verschiedene Spiele in einem Schließfach im Klassenraum. Keiichi fand später, dass dieses Schließfach ein "vierdimensionales unendliches Schließfach" sein müsste, weil dort nicht nur jede Menge Spiele, sondern auch Kostüme für die Strafspiele aufbewahrt werden. Es ist unklar, ob Rena ein Gründungsmitglied des Clubs ist oder nicht. In der Sound Novel sagt sie in Onikakushi-hen, sie sei bei ihrer Aufnahme in die Schule nicht direkt in den Club aufgenommen worden, da es diesen damals noch nicht gegeben habe. Aber in der Rückblende in Matsuribayashi-hen, in der gezeigt wird, wie der Club gegründet wurde, ist Rena anscheinend noch nicht zurück in Hinamizawa. Das "Strafspiel" ist ein Höhepunkt jedes Spiels und wird vor Beginn des Spiels festgelegt. Oft besteht es darin, dass der Verlierer ein peinliches Kostüm tragen oder irgendetwas für den Gewinner tun muss. Die Club-Aktivitäten finden in der Schule im Klassenzimmer oder auf dem Schulhof statt, wenn alle Clubmitglieder Zeit haben. Wenn ein Clubmitglied fehlt, spielen die anderen normalerweise auch nicht zusammen. Das kommt zum Beispiel vor, wenn Mion in einem der zahlreichen Geschäfte ihrer Familie aushelfen muss. Andere Orte für Spiele sind zum Beispiel das Watanagashi-Fest, der Spielzeugladen von Mions Onkel Yoshirou oder das Schwimmbad. Club-Mitglieder "Mit einem so fantastischen Team wird es uns nie langweilig, egal wo wir auch hingehen!" thumb|115px "Clubleiterin" Mion Sonozaki: Mion ist die Anführerin des Clubs, die auch die Idee für den Club hatte. Sie nimmt ihre Verantwortung sehr wichtig und bestimmt meistens alleine die Spiele, die sie spielen, da sie fast alles organisiert, auch falls die Spiele an einem anderen Ort stattfinden, zum Beispiel im Schwimmbad oder im Spielzeugladen. Mion liebt es, das einzige männliche Clubmitglied Keiichi zu ärgern und ihn mit beschämenden Straf-Kostümen zu belästigen. In Matsuribayashi-hen stellte sich Mion vor ihre Clubmitglieder und nahm sie in Schutz, da Miyo Takano eine Waffe auf sie richtete. Mion übernahm selbst die Verantwortung für das Geschehen und war bereit, ihr Leben für ihre Clubmitglieder zu opfern. Sie sagte auch, dass sie nirgendwo anders Anführerin sein wollte als in ihrem Club, auch in keiner militärischen Eliteeinheit oder dergleichen. Am Anfang verlor Mion ständig im Club und musste meist die von ihr selbst bestimmten Strafen auf sich nehmen. Aber dann beschloss sie, mit schmutzigen Tricks zu spielen, und seitdem gewinnt sie sehr häufig. thumb|115px "Magier der Worte" Keiichi Maebara: Keiichi ist der häufigste Verlierer des Clubs. Er verliert nicht nur die meisten Spiele, sondern bekommt auch die schlimmsten Strafen. Auf der anderen Seite ist er sehr stolz darauf, wenn es ihm gelingt, gegen Mion zu gewinnen. Mit Schummeln kommt er mitunter sehr weit, zum Beispiel als er durch Hilfe von Okamura und Tomita ein Spielturnier im Spielzeugladen und gewann und einen Preis bekam. Genau genommen musste er mit Mion den ersten Platz teilen, da sie gleich viele Karten hatten (Sie spielten das Spiel Karuta). In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira verlor Keiichi den Willen zu gewinnen. Da er schon so oft verloren hatte, wollten ihm die Soul Brothers helfen, die Strafspiele zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen. Keiichi sollte sich Gedanken darüber machen, welche peinlichen Sachen die weiblichen Clubmitglieder machen sollten, wenn er gewinnen würde. Dies sollte seine Motivation stärken. Mion bot Keiichi an, nach ihr die Führung des Clubs zu übernehmen. Aber er wollte nur Mitglied sein, solange es Mions Club ist. thumb|115px "Kawaii-Modus"-Rena Ryuugu: Bevor Keiichi dem Club beitrat, war Rena häufig die Verliererin. Allerdings waren ihr die Strafen nie richtig peinlich. Sie selbst schämt sich nicht, wenn sie beispielsweise eine Dienstmädchen-Kleidung tragen muss. Ganz im Gegenteil, sie würde sich darüber freuen. Doch in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira scheint sie sich in ihrem Cosplay-Outfit zum ersten Mal unwohl gefühlt zu haben. Dies könnte allerdings weniger an dem Outfit liegen, sondern daran, dass sie Keiichi füttern musste. Sie und die anderen weiblichen Clubmitglieder wollen meistens, dass Keiichi verliert. Rena findet die Strafspiel-Kleidungen meistens süß und will sie mit nach Hause nehmen - besonders wenn Rika und Satoko sie tragen müssen. Im Club hat sie eine neutrale Position. Rena ist unter den Clubmitgliedern die fairste Spielerin und schummelt eher ungern, auch hat sie oft Mitgefühl mit den Verlierern. thumb|115px "Fallenspezialistin" Satoko Houjou: Satoko war der Grund, warum der Club gegründet wurde. Mion und Satoshi wollten, dass sie sich nicht mehr so allein fühlt, und gute Freunde in der Klasse findet. Sie ist die Fallenspezialistin des Clubs. Sie ist extrem gut darin, Fallen zu legen und sie in Spielen anzuwenden. Besonders liebt sie es, Keiichi in Fallen zu locken, damit er verliert. Doch auch ohne Fallen spielt Satoko recht gut. Bevor ein Spiel überhaupt beginnt, bereitet Satoko Fallen vor, damit sie auf jeden Fall gegen Keiichi gewinnt. Manchmal werden Spiele im voraus von Satoko manipuliert. Wahrscheinlich führte Satoko Regel Nummer 2 des Clubs ein : "Es ist erlaubt, alles zu tun, um Erster zu werden". thumb|115px "Die schlaue Füchsin" Rika Furude: Egal wie oft Rika gewinnt oder verliert, sie scheint immer glücklich zu sein. Meistens sind ihr die Strafspiel-Outfits nicht wirklich peinlich, abgesehen davon, als sie in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira eine Angel-Mort-Kleidung tragen musste und mit ihrem Hintern die Fensterscheibe putzen sollte. Sie wird die Schlaue Füchsin genannt, da sie aufgrund ihres Schicksals über Hunderte von Jahren Erfahrungen sammelte. Da sie immer wieder in eine neue Welt teleportiert wurde, wiederholte sich alles. Die Club-Spiele waren meistens eine Ausnahme, weil Mion normalerweise spontan darüber entschied, was gespielt werden sollte. Aber wenn die Spiele länger vorbereitet waren wie das Turnier im Spielzeugladen, stand es meistens schon lange fest. Rika konnte in dem Fall genau vorhersagen, wer was spielen und wer wo sitzen würde. Sie war dadurch sehr gelangweilt, kam aber erst durch Keiichi auf die Idee, dass sie einfach sagen konnte, sie wolle diesmal ein anderes Spiel spielen. Dadurch wurde Rika klar, dass ihr Schicksal nicht so feststand, wie sie immer glaubte. thumb|115px "Vielversprechender Neuling" Hanyuu Furude: Anfangs traute sich Hanyuu nicht den Club beizutreten, doch sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und fragte. Das erste Spiel, das Hanyuu in dem Club spielte, war das Kartenspiel Jijinuki (Alter Knacker), das auch Keiichi bei seiner ersten Sitzung mit dem Club spielte. Es wurde ein sehr abgenutztes Kartenspiel verwendet, bei dem die anderen Clubmitglieder sämtliche Karten an den Gebrauchsspuren erkannten. Als Mion in Matsuribayashi-hen den Club vorstellte, nannte sie Hanyuu "Vielversprechender Neuling". Als Miyo Takano den Club mit einer Waffe bedrohte, war Hanyuu bereit, die Clubmitglieder unter Einsatz ihres Lebens zu beschützen, und stellte sich vor Mion. Nach diesen Ereignissen wurde Hanyuu (nach der Sound Novel) der häufigste Verlierer des Clubs, anstelle von Keiichi, was ihr aber wenig ausmachte. thumb|115px Shion Sonozaki: Erst als Shion auf die Schule in Hinamizawa kam, wurde sie anscheinend Clubmitglied, wobei nirgends die Rede davon ist, dass sie offiziell aufgenommen wurde. Obwohl sie später dazukam und unerfahrener als Keiichi in den typischen Spielen ist, ist er immer noch meistens der Verlierer. Wenn Shion verliert, sind ihr die Strafspiel-Outfits nicht immer peinlich, abgesehen davon, als sie in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira von der obstbedeckten Mion naschen musste. Manchmal schummelt Shion mit ihrer Zwillingsschwester Mion um zu gewinnen, wie beispielsweise beim "Zombie-Fangen". thumb|115px Satoshi Houjou: Als Keiichi in Onikakushi-hen mit dem Club Karten mitspielte, sah er an den darauf eingetragenen Namen, dass Satoshi einmal dort mitgespielt hatte. Als Rika in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei in einer neuen Welt war, wollten Satoshi, Mion und Rena einen Club gründen, damit sie Freundschaften schließen können. In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira ist Satoshi ebenfalls ein Mitglied des Clubs. Er muss ein Bunny-Girl-Outfit tragen und Keiichi mit Joghurt füttern. Ob Satoshi bei den Club-Spielen besser als Keiichi ist, ist unklar. Es ist auch nicht bekannt, ob Satoshi einen besonderen "Club-Titel" besaß. Die Spiele *Alter Knacker (eine Abwandlung von "Alte Schachtel", ähnlich wie "Schwarzer Peter") *Kartenspiele wie z. B. Poker *Brettspiele * Karuta (Der Leiter liest ein japanisches Sprichwort laut vor und es muss eine dazu passende Bildkarte aufgenommen werden. Wer am meisten Karten erwischt, gewinnt) * Memory *Wasserpistolen-Krieg *Fangen *Zombie-Fangen *Überlebensdosentreten *Verstecken *"Sympathie" (Die Spieler müssen gemeinsam ähnliche Begriffe zu einem vorgegebenen Stichwort finden) *Mörder-Kartenspiel (Die Spieler müssen Täter, Tatort und Tatwaffe herausfinden) Strafspiele *Verschiedene Kostüme (Katzenohren, Halsband, Katzenschwanz, Dienstmächen-Kleidung, Badeanzug, Sportkleidung) tragen, oft in der Öffentlichkeit *Peinliche Dienste für den Gewinner verrichten *Tun, was der Gewinner verlangt *Die Schultasche des Gewinners tragen *Geschirr spülen *Im Gesicht oder auf der Kleidung von den anderen Mitgliedern bemalt oder beschrieben werden Regeln #Das Ziel der Mitglieder ist immer der erste Platz. #Es ist erlaubt, alles zu tun, um Erster zu werden. Galerie Club Spiel.jpg Club Spiel Strafen.jpg Club Spiel Strafen 1.jpg Club Straf Spiel 3.JPG Club Straf Spiel 4.JPG Club mitglieder.JPG Straf Spiel Outfit 2.JPG Keiichi Straf Spiel.png Strafspiel1.JPG Chie Rumiko Kira.jpg Hanyuu Furude Kira.jpg Mion Kira.jpg Miyo Takano Kira.jpg Rena Ryuugu Kira.jpg Rika Furude Kira.jpg Satoko Houjou Kira.jpg Keiichi Straf Spiel Stewardess Uniform.JPG Clubspiel. Spielzeugladen.jpg ClubSpiel1.png Kategorie:Organisation